The present invention relates generally to step bolts that are mounted on transmission structures or the like, and, in particular, to an improved step bolt with an enhanced safety feature.
Recently promulgated OSHA regulations now require that line technicians working on electrical power transmission towers have 100% fall protection when climbing such towers, which means that there must be some safety device in place at all times to prevent the lineman from falling to the ground while working on the transmission tower, or while ascending or descending the tower. These regulations apply not only to new towers but also require retrofitting existing towers to meet the requirements of the regulations.
One known safety system designed to conform to the OSHA regulations includes a shaped rail that must be fixed to the tower to extend along the entire height of the tower, and a sliding device is connected to the rail and then connected to the fall protection harness normally worn by the line technician. While this safety system does provide the necessary fall protection for a line technician, it is expensive both in terms of materials and labor.
Similarly, it is also known to fix a cable along the entire height of the tower, with the cable serving generally the same purpose as the rail described above. This system is also expensive, although somewhat less so than the rail system, and it suffers an additional disadvantage in that the cable, which must be mounted to the tower under tension, is subject to being severed by a lightening bolt striking the tower, in which case the separated cable may come into contact with the high voltage transmission lines carried by the tower.
In accordance with the present invention, the aforesaid drawbacks of known safety systems are eliminated, and a simple and inexpensive step bolt construction is provided which is entirely reliable in meeting the safety requirements of the OSHA regulations.